Do You Love Harvey Specter?
by jessica pearson
Summary: AU. Louis bombards Jessica with the question "Do You Love Harvey Specter?" Harvey/Jessica.


**A/N: Jessica x Harvey. Though exhausted, I decided to borrow an hour from my messed up sleeping schedule to write this. It's basically Jessica instead of Donna being ambushed by Louis. Also, I've added an extra character; Jessica's sister, Jane, to add a little to the story. Please be nice :)**

**I do not own anything (except Jane). And if ever I own rights to Suits, I swear Jessica and Harvey would be married by now. Sadly, I don't. Oh well! **

**...**

**And for your information, Jane Pearson is an LA-based lawyer ;)**

"The plaintiff would like to call Ms. Jessica Pearson to the stand."

As if on cue, Jessica Pearson looked at Louis Litt. Louis. Harvey. Hardman. Then she looked behind her to see Jane, her sister's eyes clearly stated that she had no choice. She stood and walked over to the chair only a couple of feet away from the seat she'd just evacuated. She took her place gracefully and crossed her legs. She watched as Jane nod; she'd told her earlier that her high school drama class taught her that the act of crossing legs meant she had control.

"Would you say it's important to win at Pearson Hardman?" started Louis. Jessica nodded her head slightly. "You don't get to be one of the top law firms in New York by losing." she answered, calmly. She knew she had to be calm. Panicking wouldn't really help in actual court.

"What about Mr. Specter? How's his track record?" Louis asked.

"Exceptional, he almost always wins." She only spoke of the truth. Harvey was great at what he does and it's quite impossible to think that she's the only one who thinks so.

Louis stared into the managing partner's breathtaking eyes. Jessica felt alarmed but knew she had to stay calm; and she did just that. "Almost always. Is that why he's the youngest senior partner in firm history?" Jessica wanted to question Louis' reasons for asking this, knowing it would most likely end up about Harvey getting the senior partnership instead of him, but she decided to leave it at that and find out exactly what Louis was up to. It was, afterall, a mock trial. "It's a factor,"

"Is it also a factor that you love Harvey Specter?"

Jessica looked at him in disgust, then to Harvey, then to her sister, who just nodded. Jessica didn't know what her nod meant exactly but growing up with Jane, she knew she would tell her to go on. "Excuse me, what?" Louis went closer and stared deeper into her eyes. "Do you love Harvey Specter?!" he almost screamed.

"I refuse to answer," she stated simply, trying to control her emotions. "Refusal to answer, Ms. Pearson? You do know that the jury could very well take that as a yes, right?" Jessica rolled her eyes, "No, Louis. What I'm saying is I'm your boss and you just crossed a line that has nothing to do with the case at hand and was never supposed to be crossed in the first place." Louis slammed the file folder on the table in front of Mike Ross, startling him. "Bullshit, Jessica! Just answer the damn question! It's yes or no. Do you love Harvey Specter?!" Jessica couldn't dare look at Harvey. She was humiliated for him more than she was for herself. "Do you love Harvey Specter?!" repeated Louis.

"Do you love Harvey Specter?!"

"Do you love Harvey Specter?!"

"Do you love Harvey Specter?!" It just went on and on and on and on. She never thought that she could be humiliated like that at trial. Even worse, a mock trial. Jessica was about to burst but she couldn't let that happen. When she finally found the courage to escape, Jessica ran to the ladies' room and into the privacy of one of the several vacant cubicles. She planned to just sit there and cry until she couldn't do so anymore.

Jane ran after her sister after she'd fled the scene. She made sure everyone was gone before calling out, "Jess, I know you're in there. Don't pretend like I can't hear your sobs." Jane watched as the cubicle door slowly opened. She was glad that her sister trusted her enough to let her take over. She stood right in front of the door, waiting for it to be opened completely, ready to envelope her sister into the hug she desperately needed. She wrapped her arm around her sister. "I don't know what that was about but what I saw in there was a strong woman." Jessica pulled away and looked at her to check if she was serious. "I'm serious, Jess. You ran out when you couldn't take it anymore. I'm not saying you're supposed to do that in actual trial if ever Tanner brings that up but it seemed like the right thing to do at that time." Jessica chuckled softly, "I think I should have requested a five minute recess. Don't you think so?" Jane shook her head disapprovingly. "Damage control would take more than five minutes, Jess. It's not that easy."

Just as Jessica was starting to calm down, Harvey walked in. "Janie, could I..." Jane rubbed Jessica's arm slowly and walked outside.

"Yes. The answer's yes." Jessica said, breaking the silence.

"I know."

Harvey smiled at her. "I've figured that out a long time ago, Jessica. And for the record, if Louis ever asks me if I love you, I'm pretty sure I'd be scared as shit too."

"What would you tell him?"

"I'd punch him hard and then I'll tell him I love you...because Jessica, I kinda do."

"You know, I think I should have just answered him straight up. I'm sorry if that humiliated you."

"Don't be sorry. Just go on and do what you gotta do."

"And what is that exactly, Mr. Specter?"

"I'm pretty sure Janie brought up damage control before I came in."

Jessica smiled and headed for Louis' office. Harvey followed but was pulled aside by Jane, they stood at a distance, right across Louis' office. They seemed to be waiting for a miracle. As soon as Jessica was in, Louis stood to acknowledge her presence. "I'm so sorry, Jessica. I was just channeling my inner Travis Tanner." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? You want to go with that?" Louis shook his head no and placed both hands up in the air. "Fine! I was pissed that you gave him senior partner knowing you probably had feelings for him! Humiliating you as Tanner was the only way I could have you pay back for that unfair decision!" Jessica slapped him and went for the door.

"Oh, and Louis? Your answer's yes. I do love Harvey Specter."

**A/N: And there you have it! Reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
